


The Secret of Girls

by soderotys1234



Series: How They Fell [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, High School, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Partying, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soderotys1234/pseuds/soderotys1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena keeps her head down and studies. She lets her dislike for Aphrodite known. Aphrodite is a promiscuous bubble gum blond who doesn't care what anyone thinks. It takes a bonfire, a pair of shorts, and an abandoned motel to discover what they have in common.<br/>*trigger warning* implied rape</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret of Girls

Aphrodite and Athena had known each other all their lives. Growing up in the small town of Olympus, especially with affluent parents, they had seen each other through out their years in school. They had hated each other. Aphrodite was tall and voluptuous with an impossibly small waist. Her long blond hair fell in waves of gold, matched by her unreally blue eyes. She knew she was beautiful. Athena didn’t even have to see her to know. She could smell it when she brushed past with the scent of roses. Aphrodite couldn’t wear perfume like that and not be beautiful. She dotted her I’s with hearts and pressed her lips to the notes she passed in class. In those days it was a shiny smack of fuchsia.

Athena didn’t even like Aphrodite as a human being then. Aphrodite reveled in the attention of boys, and even more so in men. She built girls up just so she could knock them down. She was a prom queen, pageant winner, pumpkin spice latte, and pop music girl. Athena didn’t understand any of that. She was a studios Jewish girl, all dark curls and grey eyes. She towered over the boys, but not in the way Aphrodite did, not in a way that was all tits and hair and ass. She was too athletic for that. She was a track star, top of her class, tisane tea, and tragic indie girl. She had never loved anyone, had even confined herself to the idea of a life of celibacy. She wasn’t ace, at least she didn’t think she was, but men and women just seemed to get in the way of success. She saw what happened with her parent’s marriage, watched her father soak in bourbon and her mother live on valium. Athena had worked too hard become the person that she was, this driven intellectual, to deal with the likes of Aphrodite.

Aphrodite didn’t like Athena either. Athena was aloof and statuesque. She worried about grades and broken promises, not the men who stared at her ass while she walked away. Aphrodite was used to worrying about men. She was tired of hearing the lectures Athena gave to her about how she brought women back fifty years because she showed her teachers her breasts with a hand on their thigh for an A, because she fucked boys beneath the bleachers if they told her she was pretty, because she let all of her competitors know who was in charge.

It shouldn’t have bothered Aphrodite, really it shouldn’t have. She had never cared about what other girls had thought before. She didn’t care when Hera made sure her gaudy purity ring flashed in the light while she laughed at Aphrodite’s broken heart. Aphrodite may have been on top, but Hera was the queen bitch, and Hera made sure Aphrodite knew her place. And Hera was supposed to be Aphrodite’s friend. Aphrodite hated that she and Athena ran in different circles. Athena thought she was better than her. She surrounded herself with other girls like her. Athena’s best friend was Demeter, an earthy brunette who sold pot to pay for her tuition. How valiant. She hated that selling drugs seemed to be worth more to Athena than flirtation. It wasn’t fair. This was the way she was born, beautiful and lonely and selfish.

Their first real conversation, outside of Athena’s full body eye rolls and Aphrodite’s flash of panties followed by a blow job motion, was at the bonfire after graduation. Aphrodite was trying not to watch Athena, opting instead to dance with Zeus, one hand holding her flower crown to her head, the other holding her drink. Zeus’ hands were straying from her hips, _God, Dite, keep doing that and you’re going to fucking kill me_. Hera made a show of laughing from her spot atop her BMW next to Athena. The message was clear: Zeus was Hera’s, even if he didn’t know it yet. Through the flames Athena lit a cigarette, it looked like Lucky Strike from here, but she couldn’t be sure. She smiled at Aphrodite, a smile full of sympathy. She didn’t need sympathy, so what the fuck was wrong with- no. No he did not. Aphrodite glanced behind her and yes, Zeus had just cum on her. _What the fuck, asshole? What’s wrong with you?_ Aphrodite strode towards Athena, on a fucking war path. How dare she look with sympathy, knowing what was to come next. How dare she. She opened her mouth ready to scream but Athena just held out a pair of shorts and a tank top. Aphrodite took off her dress and pulled on the shorts without a word. She didn’t need the top. She wanted Athena to think that she didn’t think any of this really mattered, that this was just about the inconvenience of having semen caked to her back. Aphrodite stole a cigarette and danced away like she didn’t have a care in the world.

Athena watched Aphrodite, while Hera droned on about all of Aphrodite’s dirty laundry. Aphrodite looked even more beautiful than ever. Those high waisted denim shorts looked better on her. Her bare feet tapped against the ground, her hair bouncing with the beat. A bit of beer spilt out of her solo cup. She let a loud whoop that was repeated throughout the group. Athena took another drag from her cigarette, purposefully leaving a scuff on Hera’s car with her hiking boot as she climbed off. She grabbed Aphrodite’s hand and dragged her to the abandoned motel just down the road.

“Sorry about Zeus, um…” Athena began later laying on the floor, after half a joint in room seventeen.  
“It’s fine. It’s just such a guy thing, you know?” Aphrodite took another hit, her breasts threatening to spill out of her bra.  
“It’s not fine. I know I’m a bitch to you, but what he did… that’s not okay. It’s not a guy thing. Or, maybe it is. I wouldn’t know.”  
“You’re gay?”  
“No, I’ve just never done anything.”  
“You haven’t done anything, like you haven’t even kissed anyone?” Aphrodite’s perfectly arched brows skyrocketed to her hair line as she spoke.  
“Don’t make fun of me.”  
“I’m not, I just think we could fix that- if you want, I mean.”

Athena nodded as Aphrodite rolled onto her side and pressed those fuchsia lips to hers. And suddenly everything was forgotten. There was no Zeus or Hera. There was no bonfire, no graduation. It was just Athena and Aphrodite, not enemies, not friends, just here, just this. They pulled apart with a nervous laugh, both bright red. They were silent for too long. Athena raised her fingers to her lips and felt Aphrodite’s lipstick on her lips. She licked off the gloss and discovered it was cherry flavored. Athena had never really liked cherries until then.

Athena leaned over and kissed Aphrodite again, not wanting to press her, but she needed this again, the mouth of this girl that she had hated. Aphrodite wove her hands into Athena’s curls. Athena felt massive and fumbling and awkward, but Aphrodite showed her what to do. Aphrodite showed her how to swirl her tongue, how to slide a leg between hers, how to find that spot on her neck that she liked until instinct took over. Athena straddled Aphrodite, her hands falling to her breasts, her kisses landing on her collar bone.  
Aphrodite watched Athena kiss lower and lower on her body. Her grey eyes kept raising to meet Aphrodite’s, to ask if she was sure. Aphrodite liked this side of Athena. She liked seeing her a bit unsure. She liked watching the valedictorian wonder if she was doing this right. Aphrodite also liked what happened when Athena knew she was doing something correctly, so she let her know each time. Aphrodite glanced at Athena as a head of dark curls found their way between her legs. Athena glanced up one more time, her eyes darker, more sure, giving her a brief smile before consuming Aphrodite. Athena allowed Aphrodite to return the favor, but Athena was more confident now, back to her certain self. Aphrodite liked that too.

They stayed naked on the floor, bodies pressed against each other. Their hands never stayed in one place, exploring. They talked until morning, whispering the secret of girls. They dressed and went their separate ways, both thinking that this was just once. Only a blip in the continuum of their lives. And for a while they were right. At their ten year high school reunion Athena was married and Aphrodite had already met Silena’s father. Athena thought about returning to Aphrodite then, but when she finally got the courage, Aphrodite was seven months pregnant. After Aphrodite gave birth to Drew she sought Athena out, only to discover her happy and trying to conceive. Athena came back after her divorce, to discover Aphrodite with another woman, a third child Athena had never seen balanced on her hip. Aphrodite watched Athena fight for custody of her daughter, and thought maybe, but it wasn’t the right time. Their lives wove in and out until one day, when their daughters where fourteen, they became one continuous line. And they went back to whispering the secret of girls.


End file.
